Lunar Secret
by Kitsune Rose420
Summary: Sam pre-pilot gets bitten by a werewolf and becomes a part of Jessica's pack. Sam is terrified of his family of hunters finding out he's now what they hunt. A year later, Dean and their dad show up at SU after hearing of a werewolf pack-Sam's pack...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lunar Secret

Rating: T

Author: Kitsune Rose 420

English

Supernatural/Family/Friends

Category: Supernatural

Summary: Sam gets bitten by a werwolf (a rogue), gets found by Becky and Zach (also werewolves) while everyone's playing the Game. They bring him back to the spot. Jessica (pack leader and fellow werewolf) saves his life by healing him and they soon start dating. (Jessica's the only one that knows about his "family's business"). Meanwhile, (a year later) Dean and their dad hear about a pack of werewolves near Stanford U (hint hint at what pack). They decide to investigate.

Side-notes: Just FYI, the Game mentioned, just think of Cry Wolf-if you haven't seen it, it's basically like a mix between hide-and-go-seek and guess who. Their dad doesn't turn up at the same time(will make sense when you read it) because he's off helping Pastor Jim with a ghost problem. It shouldn't take long-he'll be a couple of days behind Dean-at the very most.

(Halloween night at a local bar near Stanford U called Relkin's)

Sam, Jessica, Becky, and Zach are all sitting at a table, talking.

"Okay, okay. Listen up,", Jessica says to get everyone's attention, "I propose a toast." everyone raises their tequila shots in the air, "to Sam and his awesome LSAT score." Everyone drinks while Sam mumbles "It's nothing."Zach, always curious, asks, "What he score?"

"It's not important." Sam insists

Jessica jumps on that comment, "How can you say a 174 (just pretend it's a great score even if it's not) is nothing important?"

"Damn, Sam", Becky chimes in. "I could never do that!"

"To toast such an event," Zach says, getting up slowly, "I'm going to get more shots!" Everyone protests, but he staggers to the bar anyway. He comes back with more drinks and everyone goes back to talking about what they want to do tonight.

"Drink more?" Zach suggests

"NO!" everyone says. He puts on a kicked-puppy expression and drops his head back to the table with thump.

"We could all come back to our place and watch movies?" Sam suggests

"I've got a better idea," Jess says, smiling micheiviously, "Let's play the Game."

Zach picks his head up off the table as quick as lightning and says, "Hell yeah!" "Sure" and "I'm in" are chorused from Becky and Sam.

"Alright," Jess says, getting up, "Some people are here tonight, so I'll see who's interested and round them up. Becky, Zach, call everyone that isn't here and see if they want to come. If they do, tell them to meet us at the cave and to bring something to change into. This game's gonna take all weekend."

"Sam," she says, turning to him, "Can you run home and get some stuff together for us?"

"Sure", Sam says, standing up. He heads back to their apartment, starts getting some stuff together for the over-nighter in the cave. He hears something in the kitchen with his canine hearing. Years of hunting have drilled into him how to walk without making a sound. He goes into the kitchen and there, sitting at the table, beer in hand and grin on face, is his big brother that he hasn't seen or heard from in two years.

"Hey, Sammy", Dean says, still cocky as ever


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was shocked, "What are you doing here, Dean?"

Dean grins a little wider, "I just wanted to see my baby brother." He puts on a mock-hurt face and places his free hand to his chest, "Is that a crime?"

'Stay firm' Sam thinks, 'Hunters can smell fear, especially Dean.' "No," he says in his lawyer voice, "but breaking and entering is."

Dean just snorts, "Yeah, right. You see what this fancy college has done to you? It's turned you into a law-abiding citizen." Sam opens his mouth to reply to his brother's wise-ass crack, when the phone rings. Dean settles back into the chair more and says, "You might want to get that, Sammy."

"No, really Dean," Sam says as he stalks over to the phone and picks it up, "and the name's Sam."

"I hope so," says the person on the other end, "because if you weren't, I'd start to get worried."

Sam chuckles and says, "Very funny, Jess. I wasn't talking to you, though. I was talking to Dean."

"Dean?", Jess asks, "as in your big brother Dean?"

"Yup." Sam says, trying to act casual as his brother nurses the rest of his beer.

"So......you're not coming tonight, are you?" Jess asks, trying to get a basic understanding of the current situation.

Sam trys to respond, but on Jess' end, there's static and rustling, "Jess? You there?"

"Well," says the new person on the other end, "I've been called many names, but Jess has never been one of them."


End file.
